<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Jacking Off' On The Job by MaskedKnight39</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044612">'Jacking Off' On The Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedKnight39/pseuds/MaskedKnight39'>MaskedKnight39</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spy vs Spy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Rooftop Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, smutshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedKnight39/pseuds/MaskedKnight39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Black and White catch up with eachother on the top of a building.<br/>(yes, the title is a play on words)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Spy/White Spy (Spy vs Spy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Jacking Off' On The Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i didn't mean to write this.<br/>I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cacophonous, desperate moans were muffled by White's hand as he slammed his hips down onto Black's solid cock. His mind was encased in a lustful haze as pleasure shot through his body with every thrust. Black's back was pressed down against the cold concrete of the building's roof, but the temperature was counteracted by the heat radiating from White. The dark spy tangled his fingers in the other's hair, letting out a low groan.<br/>
"What a good boy, taking my cock like you were made for it." White just whimpered back, softly crying into his fist as Black brushed against his prostate. White's legs were beginning to ache from his harsh rapid movements. Black's fist wrapped around the light spy's dick, and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts.<br/>
"Oh Black, yes!" White's figure shuddered, and he dropped his chest down to rest against his rival's, continuing to slam his hips down. Low gasps came from Black's throat as the light spy's walls tightened around his cock. The soft hoot of an owl was carried through the icy air, but the spies were deaf to the sound.<br/>
Slacking off on the job was forbidden, especially if you were being fucked by your arch rival. But like hell that would stop the pair, and they continued to pleasure each other atop the rooftop, completely forgetting about the world around them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>